


No Longer Alone

by Qunsua



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qunsua/pseuds/Qunsua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phrenotobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/gifts).



> Birthday/Congrats-On-Finishing-NaNoWriMo present for my sibling! 
> 
> Personally, I'd recommend listening to Cosette's solo at the beginning of "In My Life" from _Les Misérables_ while reading this.

Say'ri kneels and kisses Tiki on the hand. _It's nothing,_ Tiki tells herself. _It's meant to convey respect. She'd do this with anyone else, if she was sworn to protect them. And I'm hardly the first one Say'ri has kissed on the hand._  
But if it's nothing, why does Tiki feel as if she's melting? Why does she blush? Why does she hear Xane's words in the back of her mind: don't fall in love with a human?

\--------

Tiki has almost drifted off to sleep when Say'ri kisses her on the forehead. Tiki smiles, reaching towards Say'ri, wondering if she might be dreaming. Yes, that must be it. Say'ri knows better. She's just doing her job.  
But if she's just doing her job, why is she looking at Tiki like how Marth looked at Xane and Caeda? Why does she look like she wants to lie down next to Tiki? Is Tiki just imagining that? Are they both just tired?

\--------

Say'ri looks particularly weary, so Tiki decides to walk over, stand on her toes, and kiss her on the cheek. Say'ri's face turns the color of Tiki's tunic, and Tiki feels like she's made an awful mistake.  
But if it was a mistake, why is Say'ri smiling? And running her fingers through Tiki's hair? And bending down to return the gesture? Why does Tiki feel her heart swelling? Why doesn't she know better than to feel like this about humans? How is it that she's learned nothing from Marth?

\--------

Say'ri leans down. Usually she's verbose, confident, articulate, but now she's stammering incoherently. She gingerly presses her lips to Tiki's. Tiki can feel the whole world spin around her as her whole body burns up, but she's vaguely aware of Say'ri's hands on her shoulders. They ground her. They are the only reason she knows this is real. Tiki pulls away slowly, her eyes asking questions that she doesn't have words for.

\--------

When she sees the answer in Say'ri's eyes, she pulls her close for another kiss. There is no uncertainty this time. There are no questions.  
And although Tiki knows that she isn't supposed to fall in love with a human, that this can only bring pain in the end, nothing has ever felt so right.

**Author's Note:**

> What Xane says to Tiki is inspired by [this artwork](http://goldoans.tumblr.com/post/66989722312/reversere-and-i-dont-regret-my-decision).


End file.
